Twelve Reasons
by happykid
Summary: A certain boy wonder finally faces a problem he can't really solve. [RobStar][Oneshot][Fluff]


Disclaimer: I own myspectacles and my pink, cuddly star, but that's about all there is.

Moi Musings: I just had to write this. Came up with the idea at about two in the morning, but wrote it only now.

* * *

Perhaps it was when she brought me the milk and cookies that night, and made it a habit to do so every time I stayed up late to do my research. She makes the best sugar cookies, especially when she doesn't attempt to add anything outside of the recipe.

Or maybe it's the way she yawns. The way she scrunches up her eyes and struggles to stifle it. She fails every time, despite the effort she makes to seem awake. I always found that adorable.

Or was it the time I caught her dancing with the broom while she attempted to make spring cleaning the kitchen more exciting? I never enjoyed listening to 'Poetry in Motion' till that day, when I watched her twirl around the pots and pans while she sangunabashedly to the radio.

I think it's the way she smiles. The way she manages to somehow light up the entire room the moment she steps into it, even on the gloomiest of Mondays. Cyborg stops whining about how difficult it will be to fix the car, Beast Boy doesn't insist on staying home to watch TV, and even Raven stops exploding the coffee mugs.

It could be the time she attempted to bake something for me. Yes, it was her first try at sugar cookies. I couldn't blame her. She looked so helpless, and anyone could mistake the dried corn for nuts. So it wasn't exactly her fault that the oven door blew off its hinges, and at least I learned that popcorn can be made in the oven after all.

Perhaps it's the way she laughs. The way she giggles and smiles, the way she sounds like glass chimes in the wind, crystals gently singing in the warm breeze. Like a nightingale bursting with song, no matter how cliché the phrase, it fit her perfectly.

It could even be the way she says "Marvelous!", how she makes whatever she thinks marvelous seem marvelous, even if it's just washing the car, even if it's just wiping the windows, even if it's just eating chocolate and marshmallow ice-cream, which is quite a treat after all.

It could have been the time Raven taught her how to sew. Raven. It was quite a shock to all of us, except her of course, and Raven almost killed us when she realized we were watching. Cyborg blames Beast Boy for being unable to stifle his laughter, but we were all laughing anyway. Then she sewed me a little replica of **me**. One of the rest of the team as well, but I think, quite selfishly, that she spent more time on mine than anyone else's.

Or it could be the way she eats oranges. I can't decide whether it's immensely funny or amazingly adorable. She spears the orange onto her plate, and skins it very carefully with her knife before she cuts it into small, little cubes and eats them one by one. When I told her she could simply peel it with her hands, she just blinked.

Maybe it's the way she concentrates so hard when she's learning something new. The cross-stitch set she was working on occupied her life almost completely during that period of time. It was quite fun to watch her, since she never noticed, her eyebrows knitted and her eyes focused on nothing but the instructions, the thread, needle and cloth.

Perhapsit was the time she fell asleep on my shoulder while we were watching those old, vintage movies. Her scent was overwhelming me, and I kept telling myself how she was my best friend, and nothing else, she was my best friend, my best friend, my **best friend**, and I kept inhaling pineapples and cotton candy and marshmallows and strawberries, and the movie was simply black and white moving on the screen. When she woke up, and asked me what had happened, I suggested that we re-watch the entire thing.

I think that maybe, it was the time I accidently kissed her on the cheek, and she kissed me back, and I told myself that even if I died right then, right there, I would have no regrets at all.

Perhaps…It could be…Maybe…I don't know.

When…Why I fell in love with Starfire, I don't know.

Perhaps maybe, it was just her, the day she came into my life and gave me a different reason to live.

* * *

I bet that the review button will jump up and do a tap dance if you just review.


End file.
